


Pretty

by Totoroto



Series: Dorian (good karma oc) [2]
Category: Fallout 3
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21881110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totoroto/pseuds/Totoroto
Summary: Gob / male wonderer . Written from Gobs perspective.
Relationships: Gob/Male Lone Wanderer, Male Lone Wanderer/Gob, gob/lone wonderer
Series: Dorian (good karma oc) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794652
Kudos: 87





	Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am sorry if it’s not accurate... I used to play that game Long time ago and I just recently reminded myself of it and get really nostalgic and just wanted to write something. Weird I know haha... English is my second language so please, excuse my poor writing. I hope if you decide to read it. It won’t be too cringing 😬

It was day as every. The radio didn’t work properly, lots of weird customers. Especially the one that was sitting in the chair on the back with a hat and a suit. Damn, this one give me creeps. I can even say he gives everyone creeps. His name was Mister Burke or some other shit, not that it really matters. 

The doors of the saloon opened and than I saw a little kid in a freaking vault jumpsuit. Well, he wasn’t really a kid, probably someone between 18-19 years old. Small frame, white skin, curly hair, plump lips. Looked like a pretty girl with no curves. So maybe even younger than 18? Or didn’t developed properly.The kid was looking at me with his big blue, doe eyes like it was her first time seeing a ghoul. Well, probably it was. Little 5’3 foot tall thing won’t live long. 

“Hey smoothskin, do you need something? A drink, maybe? Anything? Anything at all? “I ask her.

“Let me think about it for a moment, my good man “ she answered with supiscious boyish voice. It shocked me how polite this little thing was. -

“Wait... your not going to hit me? Yell at me? Not even berate me a little bit? “

The kid looked at me shocked, and told me it was not in her plans. I ended up givingher a discount, because why not? It’s not often you meet someone this nice. Then she started asking questions. About me, about ghouls, about town. And about her father. I told her too much,I even told her about terminal and Nora. That little shit knew how to get her way with words. Since, she asked me questions I decided to ask some too. 

“So, little kid, what’s your name? Or should I keep calling you a kid? “

“Dorian “ 

“That’s an unusual name for a girl “

“Well, maybe because I’m a guy. “ The kid laughed showing his row of pearly white teeth. Well, so he is a boy. That explains his build and voice. But damn, the face is pretty. Even too pretty. Definitely, too pretty for a guy. What a waste. 

-“Sorry.” I answered shortly and started cleaning the glass. 

“It’s ok, I used to be bullied for that”

Well, kid, I’m sure you did but I won’t say that loudly. That poor thing will last even shorter than i originally thought. He looked at the side where the creepy guy with a suit sit. He was waving his hand at the kid . 

“Now, I’m sorry. I need to talk to someone “the boy said - “it was nice meeting you, Gob”

-“Mine pleasure”I answered and followed him with my eyes . Well, it’s not my business anymore but that kid for sure doesn’t have a good intuition when it comes to people.

* 

It’s been weeks and I didn’t seen the smoothskin kid since the first day I meet him. Nora told me in privacy, that this little guy even get a Moriartys terminal password from her. It made me jealous inside. I know, Nora would never look at me the way I want, but I wouldn’t assume she likes pretty boys like him. More like a rough, masculine man. Well, it’s doesn’t matter either way. It’s not like I really look like any kind of a man. Also, he’s probably dead. I just shrugged on this though and door of the bar opened wide and there was him, the little kid in not so clean now jumpsuit. Now, mine eyes were wide open looking at him like he was a freak. I even almost jumped like I saw a ghost. He smiled at me and sit on the bar stool 

“Hi gob, how are you? Can you get me some whiskey? “

-“Sure thing... “ I opened the bottle of whiskey and pour some in a glass. I tried to give him the most cleanest of all. I got some soft spot for that kid.

“here you go “

-“Thanks “- he answered shortly and drink it with one gulp. Without any grimace . It couldn’t be his first glass 

.I poured him another one. I was thinking about how that little shrimp could still be alive. Maybe he’s doing some shady business with that suit guy. I haven’t seen him since that day either. 

“Hey Gob. I’m going tomorrow to underworld. Want to come with me? “

If I would be the one drinking whiskey right now I would be chocking on it. That kid lost his mind. I shooked mine head and told him there’s no way. He was very persistent. Telling me I don’t have to worry and he will protect me. It was laughable. After he drink almost all the whiskey he finally stopped bugging me about that. And unfortunately Moriarty came into the picture. I didn’t wanted to earsdrop but I saw him touching the boy shoulder which made him uncomfortable. I looked the other way. After their short talk the kid probably went to sleep in his house. He told me the sheriff get him keys today because he disarmed the megaton bomb. Lucky kid, all I get is a common room with Nora and her clients. 

* 

I haven’t seen the kid for a while but I hear d about him in a radio. The only and only Three Dog was commenting about that kiddo actions. Unbelievable. Just than I saw him at the doors with a wide smile on his face as always. He told me that he is sorry and he didn’t make it to the underworld this time but he’s gonna go tomorrow. And that’s for sure. Yeah, whatever. Have your drink and go home your drunkass. But to be honest I really liked to talk with him, or I should say listen to him talk. 

Tonight finally decided to tell Nora about that weird kids plans. She smiled at me and tell me jokingly that that kid has a one weird fetish and what a waste it is. I know it was a joke, but I would be nice if it could be even a little true.

* 

Another week passed by and the pretty kid returned. He told me about the underworld and about Carol. That she missed me and all of that shit. I was missing her too but that doesn’t mean he’s gonna convince me to go to underworld. Yeah, tried that crap once again. He was talking and talking. Oh, that little smoothskin loves talking. And I was just looking. He really was pretty, that one. I just realized how long his lashes were, while I dont have much hair even on my head. How life is unfair. His long curls get longer making him even more girly like. I was wondering if his looks were the one of the reasons he is still alive. Well, he’s definitely smart as well but a goody shoe-nerd can not rally only on his brain. There must be something else. Oh, It must be nice to be pretty. 

* 

This time the kid didn’t come alone. Behind his back there was tall ghoul. It surprised me and make me feeling uneasy. My stomach was in knots while I was watching them coming closer and sitting in the bar stools. When I looked in the ghouls eyes he looked at me as if I have a death wish. I was wondering what’s their relationship. I mean what else it could be than a slave and his master? Just like him and a Moriarty. I thought the kid was different than everyone. But how could he be different and still be alive? He was crooked as everyone else. 

“- Hi gob. This Is Charon- “ said the smoothskin pointing to the big ghoul 

“Nice to meet you- “ I answered with a more squeaky voice than I would like to have. The tall ghoul just smirked 

“He doesn’t talk much... but... What do you think? Are you ready to go the underworld with us now? You will have two bodyguards now.”

I sighed. 

“- No way, kiddo- “

He’s really crazy. 

“- Ok, we’re going to my house. If you change your mind, you know where to find me. “

He said and left quickly with his newcompanion. I clenched my hands in a fist. I couldn’t get what was this kid problem. I remembered the Nora words about the kid possible ghoul fetish. I knew she was joking but still I felt like I was being replaced. But even so should I care? It’s not like I feel anything towards that weirdo. 

I couldn’t fell asleep so I decided to go for a little stroll at night. I don’t know how but I ended up in front of the Dorians doors. Shoot, as well I may knock and see what his up to. It’s not like I’m gonna escape with him I just want to... I’m not sure what I want. I knocked and the door opened a kid. It looked like he was already in a bed and I wake him up. He was only in his tshirt and jeans and it was the first Time I saw him dressed in something else than that jumpsuit. I must admit it was a nice change. His hair was all messy. Dorian brushed them away from his eyes with his hand 

“Hi Gon, come in-“

he said and opened the door widely. I didn’t say anything just come inside. I looked through his stuff. It looked way bigger than I could ever imagined. How lucky. 

“- It’s quite late now to do anything, so do you want to sleep here and we can talk Tommorow ? “- 

I don’t know why but I felt my cheeks burning. Where would I sleep? With him on the bed? Then I just remembered about the “other ghoul”. I just realized he was sitting on the mattres looking at me the way smoothskins looks at ghouls. 

“- Yeah but... “- and before I could finish the sentence the kid interrupted Me 

“- You can sleep on my mattress and I will sleep with Charon. It’s not like it will be the first time- “

he laughed. But I didn’t feel like laughing at all. I just enforces a little smirk. 

“- You know it’s a. Bad idea. I will get going- “ 

and before I could open the door the kid hold my arm. Suprisly he was quite strong, and not so suprinsgly he was really smooth. 

“- Hey, it’s ok. Don’t worry, Gob. We don’t have to escape. I have a better idea. You just have to trust me , ok? “

“- Ok- “

it was the only thing I could say. I kept looking at his hand squeezing my arm and he must notice it because he flushed all red and immediately take it off

“. - Sorry- “ he said- “just take this mattres-“ 

he point to the one that was free 

“- Sure- “

I didn’t wanted to undress in front of him and show my ugly self so decided to sleep all dressed. When I get on the bed the smoothskin was layingon the couch. Well, I guess he was joking with sleeping together with a ghoul but why he don’t take a bed and make a ghoul sleep on the couch that was beyond my mind. It seems I was not only the one thinking that. - “Boss, let’s change- “

I heard the tall ghoul but Dorian just waves his hand. 

“- You sure ,don’t want to share a mattress, boss?- “

the Charon added which made me feel uneasy. So they do share a mattres? Isn’t that weird? Can they even fit together? Are they hugging to make each other warm while sleeping on the mattresses on the wasteland? 

“- Just go to sleep Charon.im fine. Goodnight- “

said the kid. I felt kinda relieved. 

\- * - 

At the morning the shrimp told me His plan. Well, it wasn’t a plan. It was just vaguely an idea. It wasn’t anything bad and probably he’s not gonna do it so I can live my life as I did before he came to my life. The kid went to take a shower. I felt the rush coming to my head again when I started to think about him. In the shower. Naked. 

“- Stop it- “

I heard the voice. It was that ghoul. Charon. Sitting on the mattress cleaning up his gun. I just looked at him with confusion

“don’t give me that crap. You know what I’m talking about-“

for sure I didn’t know what he was talking about. 

“- He’s just pitying you. You get it, limp dick? -“ 

I felt the blood rushed to my head again, but now for completely different reason and to completely different head. 

“- I think you misunderstood, or maybe you are the one with wrong idea “

“- He’s just a good kId. “

“- Yeah I know that “

what did that ghoul think? That I am stupid? And what’s his problem even if I liked that kid? Maybe he’s jealous? Does he thinks he’s better than me? Just then Dorian get off the bathroom. He looked nice with his hairs still wet, they were quite straight and long. Almost to his shoulder. It would be nice to play with them or pull them when... I shook my head. The ghoul is right. I lost my mind. 

“- Hey Gob. You should go first to moriartys and we will come later, right ?- “

I just nod my hand and wave him goodbye. Didn’t wanted to be near his presence anymore or end up saying some stupid shit about his stupid plans. I just went to my shitty work as I always do. - Nora keep asking me where I was last night , but I couldn’t tell her. especially not when Moriarty is so close to us. I just made a lie that I couldn’t sleep and was walking around the town. Moriarty then chuckled and said some shit about really being a zombie. The doors of the bar open and the shrimp walked in with his new bodyguard. So it’s starting, eh? 

“- Moriarty! “- Dorian said with a grin.-“how are you? “

“- Great, but it would be even better if you start spending caps in my bar “

“- I’m here for that - “

“Really so what are you waiting for? “

“- I want to make a deal with you “

“- Huh?! Is that deal conceding that big tower behind you? “

“- - Charon? Well, kind of. He’s my bodyguard I just bought recently”

“CongratulAtions. But I’m not interested. You were supposed to spend your caps, not making me spend mine”

-“It’s not about that. It’s quite the opposite. I want to buy Gob from you -“

Moriarty laughed loudly 

“- And what for? Are you making army of the dead? “

“- How much? -“

“2500 caps “- 

And I was pretty sure the plan that the kiddo come up will end here. He will say it’s too much and then after Moriarty go away he will start saying he’s sorry. But I get surprised 

“- You kidding me right? I like you Moriarty. But you know it’s too much. For this one I payed 1000 caps. “

“2000 and no less. “

“1500”

“Fine”

-“Fine. Here’s your caps. Shake your hand on this and give me his contract - “

Moriarty looked like he’s in triumph and more happy than I ever see him holding the bag of caps the lone wanderer just gave Him. He ask the kid to come with him, so they did. Of course with the Charon. And when they came back the Dorian had a yellow paper in his hand. And I was just standing there, not sure what the hell should I say or do now. It’s seems like Nova wasn’t sure either what the hell just happened because she was looking with her mouth wide open. The pretty face put the hand on my shoulder

„ - Come With me Gob- „

and I just followed him to his house just like that. But did I had any other choice? Basically I was his property now. He could use me for anything. Anything... Stupid things come to my mind again and I started to thinking being his slave wouldn’t be that bad. Well, if it wasn’t for that big tower standing behind him. He was looking at me, like he knew what I was thinking. When we go inside the house the Dorian almost jumped from joy. - „Aren’t you happy, Gob? My friend, you are a free man now- „

he said with that stupid pretty smile of him. I couldn’t believe how his teeth still could be white after all this time in Wasteland and how I am a free “man” now. He take mine hand and put the yellow contract in it and bag with some caps, and a spare key. I blushed from his touch, and open my mouth from what I was seeing. Is that kid for real?! I am really free?! And what that key is for?! 

„- It’s yours. And you can sleep here anytime you want. „

\- he said and hugged me. I didn’t know what to say or to do. It was the happiest day of my life,but also the most overwhelming. And the warm, and smell of that kid was overwhelming as well. I needed to get our of this hug fast. 

„- Oops sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable with the hug. I forget that people out here don’t like too much contact- „

he looked really sorry. Well, kid. actually I would like more contact with you but you shouldn’t know about it. I saw Charon rolling his eyes at me 

„- It’s okay,kid. I’m happy. Really happy ... I don’t know how to repay you. But I will „

„- No worries, Gob. I’m going tommorow with Charon to Underworld. I will not push you but... „

„- I want to go- „I said. This time I really wanted to. I want to see Carol. I am free. I’m not escaping. I don’t need to worry that Moriartys gonna kills me before I exit the Megaton. I’m not afraid anymore 

* 

It was months after the kiddo and his bodyguard left me in Underworld. I still kept the key to the kid Megaton house. Not sure why , but maybe just for pure sentiment. It’s not like I’m gonna go back there. I am working with Carol and her gal pal. She was sure happy to see me back and sure was grateful to that damn kid(Greta not so much).Of course I’m grateful too. And I would be liar if I say that I don’t miss him. Also after spending time with him in the Wasteland I know why he still be Alive after all this time. And I also get to know not to mess with him. 

* 

I can’t believe it, there’s water, purified water. Dorian did it. He fucking restore the clean water to all Westland. But they said he’s sick. That’s he’s in coma. My heart sunk. I wish I could see him. I wish I could touch him,thank him again. I have all this thoughts and they are all mixed up. I feel mixed up. I feel happy but fucking sad at the same time. I feel like I need to vomit. 

* 

It was day as ever. The ghouls went in and out. Some were nice, but most were shitty assholes. The Westland also was a shitty place. Of course, we have a water now but that doesn’t chAnge there’s still lots of things that try to kill you. And then I saw him. The hero. The Messiah or Some would say The Earthly Angel. I would agree with that. He’s face even looked like an angel. Even after a fucking coma. He looked way more slimmer but still pretty. and his hair, his hair was shorter. 

“Hey smoothskin, do you need something ?- “

I greet him with a fucking biggest smile I could make with my nonexistent lips. He repay me with the same. Fuck, wasn’t his smile the most beautiful thing in the world. “I need a fucking bed and a good rest “

“Aren’t you a hero? Shouldn’t you have an Apartament build for you?”

“I heard my friend has the best hotel in all wasteland - “

I chuckled 

“- It’s nice to see you. “

“Same to you”

“- And where’s your ghoul companion? “

“- I left him at the bar, I just wanted to see my friend first- “

\- “Heard, you were in a coma...- “

And we started to talk. About him, about me. But mostly about him, because let’s face it, that kid just purified the freaking water and I was just a receptionist for a hotel. He told me everything. About his father, about Enclave, even about Mister Burke and how that weirdo wanted him to detonating the megaton bomb. He also told me about Butch and Amata. And for the first time I saw him almost crying. That kid was devastating just because some Bitch didn’t let him to stay in the vault and play family with her. It made me angry and jealous. I was hoping down there that he had special feelings for me. That all that he did for me was not just because he was a goody shoe or because he was pitying me... but all along the Charon was right. Oh, how I hate that ghoul. The kid was just a kid, and definitely he was just a boy with some crush on a psycho Bitch. He looked at me with that teary, big eyes. Somewhat they look even more prettier when they’re wet from tears 

“- Gob, what do you think of me? “

\- that question catch me off guard. What do I think of him? Can I really answer that honestly? 

“- You are the wasteland savior - “

“Is it only that? - “

he looked desperate 

“- And your my friend. You are my savior, for fucks save, you give me back my freedom “

“- Yeah... can I get a bed? I’m tired “ 

It seems my answer didn’t make him happy. Not sure what he wanted to hear

“- Sure thing, kiddo-“

“Gob. Can you sleep next to me today?“- Did I heard that right? 

“- W-what? - “

“Please, Gob. I won’t do anything weird. Just lay down next to me. I’m feeling lonely. .. “

“- O-ok, but are you sure you want me to lay down next to you? “

“- You are my only friend. - “

Yes, a “friend”. Are we playing sleepovers now? But still I waited for him to lay down and I did what he wanted. I’m really stupid, aren’t I? I felt like my heart would jump from my chest. I tried my best not to touch him. I wondered if he really won’t do anything? Maybe he will try to touch me? Maybe it wasn’t like Charon was saying but more like Nova, and that kid had some weird kinky. But he never did. He was just sleeping next to me, as juts like he told me, he didn’t do anything. And I was an idiot once again to thinking of anything else. I had a nice dream that night. Some may say it was disgusting. Because how a boy like that could do it with a ghoul? But it was nice to me. And I was sure it was just a dream, because in reality something like this could never happen. But I could feel the warmth of his plumpy lips on me, his warm hands. Everything. It was weirdly realistic. Then I heard a voice. 

“get the fuck off that bed-“

I opened my eyes and unfortunately the first in the morning I saw was that fucking ghoul, Charon. Standing next to my mattres. Definitely, not a sight I would like to see after getting up. I looked at the side where the boy should sleep, but of course he wasn’t there and of course Charon needed to make a smart remark about that. 

“Not a chance. “- 

Damn, I was glad I wasn’t a teenager that could end up with a morning wood or a wet dream. I would kill myself from embarrassment before that freaking ghoul could have. 

“- Where is he? “

“- Somewhere - “

Wow thank you very much, I couldn’t figure that much by myself. But I wouldn’t say that to him in the face. Not if I have a death wish. 

“- And where that somewhere could be? „

\- The Charon sigh 

„- Look, he told me to tell you, he need to take a matter of something out there. In the wasteland.Just that. „

„- And how about you? Why he didn’t take his bodyguard with him? „

„He wanted me to tell you that and wait for him in the underworld „

„That’s stupid - „

„- You tell me „

\- Said the tall ghoul and decided to take a smoke. It looked like our conversation it’s over for today. - 

*

So the little Wastelend savior returned to the underworld once again. But he wasn’t returning alone. And it wasn’t with Charon for sure. Because as far as I know Charon didn’t get a miracle plastic surgery and drop in his size. He was with another kid. Handsome, brunette kid with a stupid leather jacket on. I also saw the same stupid ass looking jacket laying around the Dorians Megaton house. It kinda occurred to me who the kid exactly was... - „Hey, Gob! How are ya? That’s Butch.- „

\- Butch DeLoria - the bully kid from his vault. I already heard stories about him. But he didn’t look at the Dorian with the eyes of someone who hates him. He wasn’t looking at him like everyone else whose thankful for the savior either. He was looking at him more like... like me. But It may be my imagination. Butchlooked at me trying to hide the disgust. 

„- Nice to meet you- „

I said first, not giving him a hand for shake. I know he wouldn’t want to shake it anyway so I just nodded my head

„ - Yeah, sure „

\- said the Butch. What an asswipe. - 

„Is he your new companion? „

\- I decided to ask but before the Dorian could answer the asswpie strongly disagree 

„- Hell no, do you think I could follow the goody shoe like him? Tunnel snakes don’t need anyone like him. I was just going in the same direction-„

yeah, sure buddy. I tried my best not to roll my eyes on him but The Dorian find that white amusing because he laughed at the Butch monologue. I felt the knot in my stomach. 

„- That’s exactly what he said. And we’re gonna need two bed for tonight... I mean three.i forgot about Charon „

he added quickly. 

„- Sure, buddy- „

I couldn’t sleep that night. I kept thinking if they’re really using thee beds. I went for a smoke and I couldn’t believe who I saw. A kiddo was standing against the wall. Smoking too. It didn’t really suit him. 

„- hey kiddo - „

I said at what Dorian looked at me with his doe eyes. They looked like sky. „- can’t sleep? - „

„Yeah, just like you- „he said with a smirk. „- What’s up on your mind?- „Ifelt this knocks on my stomach again before I ask that „- Butch? „

\- I didn’t get an answer from him, he just takes another smoke which made me feel uneasy even more. I Almost wanted to get out of there as fast a I could but he hold my hand. I almost jumped. 

„- Hey, Gob. You are my friend, right? - „

„Yeah..- „

the quiet answer like that was the only thing I could say. The kid just looked at me in the eyes. It felt like needles piercing me through 

„- I like you more than a friend should- „

he said and before I could say anything he stand on his tiptoes and place a kiss on my lips. And I wasn’t dreaming. It was really happening. And after realizing its not a dream, I decided to return the kiss. With returning the kiss it seems like I made the curly head more bold because he decided to put some tongue with a kiss. And I decided to give mine too. It was like a wrestling with our tongues. I was completely in love with him, and now after that I have the courage to admit it. At least for myself. Suddenly Dorian pushed me gently back with a flat palm. All the thoughts started to rushing to my head. Is he drunk? Did he took something? Am I replacement for Butch? 

„- Let’s go... let’s go somewhere where no one can disturb us- „

he said. I just nodded, took his hand and lead a way. Even if all my thought are true, it really doesn’t matter to me now. My dream really was coming true. 


End file.
